Episode 2
Kitten is the second episode of the K anime. It aired on October 11, 2012. Kuroh Yatogami attempts to kill the "evil" King, Yashiro Isana, but is outwitted by the male teenager. Annoyed, yet still determined to carry out his master's plan, Kuroh follows Yashiro throughout Shizume City and even inside Ashinaka High School. Meanwhile, Homura sets up a 10 million ¥ bounty for anyone who can capture Yashiro. Summary Meanwhile, at Ashinaka High School, preparations for the school festival continue. At the entrance, Kuroh hangs around attempting to find Yashiro when suddenly he is approached by Kukuri Yukizome. When he states he's looking for Yashiro, Kukuri tells him she sent him out on an errand and offers to direct him to Yashiro's dorm. Kuroh immediately expresses his thanks in a highly polite tone, causing Kukuri to wonder if he's really related to Yashiro. Back in his dorm, Yashiro tries convincing Neko to put some clothes on, with no success. As he tries to put clothes on her forcefully, using her powers, she avoids his attempt. As she directs him outside, Yashiro looks over the balcony and sees Kukuri with Kuroh, surprising him. Using his powers to jump into his room, Kuroh draws his sword and tries to finish Yashiro twice, his first attempt avoided and his second blocked by Neko, who manages to make Kuroh look away due to her lack of clothing. With the distraction, Neko takes Yashiro and runs away. While running, Isana manages to make Neko wear a jacket as the two escape. Neko suddenly disappears from Yashiro's sight and he finds himself at a window staring at Neko who happens to be outside. Kuroh gives chase and runs down the hallway but soon finds himself outside the hallway and facing off against a large cat. Believing it to be an illusion, he attacks it, causing it to disappear and allowing him to continue his pursuit. Across the campus, Neko and Yashiro run away from Kuroh as onlookers stare. As Yashiro stops to help a maid who collided with Neko, Kuroh attempts to catch him but suddenly finds himself in a completely different area looking down at Yashiro. As soon as Yashiro helps the maid and leave, Kuroh continues his pursuit. When it appears Neko and Yashiro are cornered, Kuroh approaches but collides with a wall due to Neko's powers, much to her amusement. The chase continues for the rest of the day, all night and well into the next morning until Neko, Yashiro and Kuroh are all too tired to continue. The three retreat to Yashiro's dorm, panting from exhaustion. As Neko claims she's hungry, Yashiro tells Kuroh they'll put off their business till they eat. Despite Yashiro's attempts, Neko proves to be a picky eater, complaining about the food he makes. Soon enough, Kuroh takes over the cooking, preparing a meal for the three of them which they sit down to eat. Characters In Order Of Appearance #Kuroh Yatogami #Yashiro Isana #Neko #Izumo Kusanagi #Shouhei Akagi #Anna Kushina #Misaki Yata #Saburouta Bandou #Kukuri Yukizome Fights, Battles & Events *New Target: Yashiro Isana *Kuroh Yatogami vs. Misaki Yata *Cat Chase Navigation Category:Episodes